


For the Both of Us

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [49]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Ciao Ciao is calling out to him, but he only has enough space in his mind for the place in his chest that Eric occupies; that space that has been there, warm and steady and sure since that day just a few months ago.

  A space that is suddenly, conspicuously, quiet.
Phichit didn't ask to be bonded to another Ice Mage like this, but if it had to be anyone, he's glad it's Eric. That boy needs someone looking out for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timelines are for suckers. Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

Phichit feels it happen. The terror, the panic, the _fear_ in Eric's chest rattles around in his own, and he falls to the ice, crashing down from a triple lutz. Ciao Ciao is calling out to him, but he only has enough space in his mind for the place in his chest that Eric occupies; that space that has been there, warm and steady and sure since that day just a few months ago.

A space that is suddenly, conspicuously, quiet.

Phichit goes on ignoring the way Ciao Ciao and Yuuri are calling out his name, skating straight for his phone where it rests on the boards. His fingers fumble his passcode twice before he can unlock it. As soon as he's in, he pulls up his contacts and taps Eric's number. When he doesn't get through, he tries again and again as the panic spirals higher and higher until he feels lightheaded with it. It isn't until Yuuri snatches his phone from his hands, a strangely stern look on his face.

"Breathe, Phichit," he says, and Phichit can't help but follow the command, sucking in two sharp breaths. "Good. Now do it again, slower this time." Yuuri grabs Phichit's hand, pressing it against his own chest. "Breathe with me, Phichit. Just breathe."

For a long minute, Phichit does as he is told, following Yuuri's lead and just focusing on his breathing, eyes locked on Yuuri's chest as his point of focus. Once he's calmed down, he looks up at Yuuri, a shaky smile on his face. "Thanks, Yuuri."

Yuuri nods, dropping Phichit's hand, even as the concerned look stays firmly in place. "What happened?"

"It's Eric," he says, feeling his heartrate quicken as he remembers the cause of his panic. "I… I couldn't feel him and I panicked."

Yuuri nods. "And now?"

Phichit opens his mouth to answer, only to feel something stirring in his chest. He presses a hand over his heart, reaching out for Eric, and he can't stop the sigh of relief when he feels Eric, awake and well in that familiar corner of his heart. "I think he's fine, now," Phichit says, relaxing immediately at the notion.

Yuuri smiles. "Good. Do you want to text him to make sure?"

Phichit nods, lifting his phone again to shoot off a quick text to Eric. _everything okay?_

He doesn't expect a response right away, and goes back to practicing in the meantime, content in the knowledge that Eric is, at least, okay.

When he skates off the ice a few hours later, it's to not one, but four texts from Eric.

_more or less_  
_got checked in the game today. it rung my bell pretty hard_  
_i was only out for a few seconds, but i guess it was enough that you noticed? sry about that_  
_doc says it's just a mild concussion_

Phichit sucks in a sharp breath, freezing with one slate guard on and the other in his hand. _oh my god, eric, are you okay?_

_i will be_

_anything i can do?_

_yeah. skate enough for the both of us_

Phichit laughs, concern mixing with relief in his blood. _i can do that, eric_

_i can do that_

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Phichit and Eric casually platonicially soulbonded? BECAUSE I FUCKING FELT LIKE IT, OKAY??? Adorable sunshine babies of my LIFE let me LIVE.
> 
> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
